


Spider-Man; A New Verse

by RavenWolf48



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 07:46:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14950535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenWolf48/pseuds/RavenWolf48
Summary: Anya Lisandro wasn't interesting. She wasn't nice but she was definitely careless. She was a girl with a repeatedly-cleared criminal charge and a future of dropping out of school.Except, that all changes when she's bitten by a spider.Anya is the next Spider-Girl but she refuses to believe anything these spider-people tell her. And it doesn't help anybody when she finds out that her boyfriend is the Green Goblin.





	1. Author's Note

Author's note:

 

This is just a test to make sure everything is working. I'm new to this type of formatting and I really can't wait to start writing! I already have a Wattpad but that's basically it (oh, and a Quotev). 

 

Again, this is just a test, but expect updates at some point. 

 

Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anya crashes a car and Officer Knight let's her go with a warning. Miles isn't proud and Anya could care less.

The car was purposely crashed.

Officer Kendrick Knight sighed heavily and looked at the teenager in the back of the police car. He gave the figure a look and the person looked up, smiling. It was Anya Lisandro as he fucking thought. Why wouldn't it be? The girl loved to get in trouble and did all sorts of things to end up in the back of a police car.

"Officer," Quinn came and tried to talk to Kendrick but he held up his hand.

"I know." He said. "Take her back to the station." He looked at Anya who looked away and sighed again. Kendrick got into the car and pulled away from the accident, heading back to the station. He pulled the car up and got out himself before opening the door in the back. He looked at Anya as she left the car and looked at him.

"I trust you know where to go," he said.

Her black sweatshirt hood was pulled back, revealing her reddish brown hair. It was pulled back in a ponytail and her face was wet and relaxed in a small smile. The mop of hair that wasn't able to be pulled back flopped In front of her face, but Kendrick already saw the dried blood. She was hurt and didn't care. Instead, Anya nodded and walked forward, hands still on her back.

Kendrick followed her and waved his badge at the front desk. He didn't need to lead Anya where she needed to go and Janet at the desk actually smiled at Anya. She tutted when she saw Anya's wrists but Anya just flashed a smile and walked to the back room. Janet gave Kendrick a pitying she's-so-much-work-isn't-she? look. Kendrick smiled tiredly and nodded, walking into the back room with Anya. 

Anya sat down on the chair and Kendrick unclasped the handcuffs. Then he sat back in the other chair. He looked at her for a moment but she was looking down and avoiding his eyes. 

"Anya." He said. She didn't look up. "Anya, what are you going to do with your life?" 

"I have no idea what you mean," she replied. 

"I mean, what are you going to do after high school?" Kendrick asked. Anya shrugged. "Going to wind up in jail somehow? Is that your plan?" 

"Why not?" Anya shrugged again. "It's better than where I am now." 

"No it's not, trust me," Kendrick snapped back. He sat back as Anya went quiet. He rubbed his face and sighed. "I'm calling your foster mom, okay?" 

"Fine." Anya's jaw tightened. 

"She doesn't like picking you up here," Kendrick tried to pry her open, make her see things clearly. "She doesn't want to think of you as a troublemaker-"

"I could care less about what she thinks." Anya spat. "She's just another fucking foster mom for a someone who doesn't even want to be in the system." 

"She's trying her hardest!" Kendrick slammed his hand on the table. "She's trying to give you the life your parents just threw away!" 

A ringing silence entered the room as Anya's eyes hardened and her jaw tightened further. 

Kendrick put his face in his hands. "You need to stop doing this. Trying to gain attention by stealing from stores, shoplifting, car jacking-you're lucky you just got a cut on the side of your head." Anya paused. "Yeah, I saw that." Kendrick sighed and stood. "I'm letting you off with another warning. But when you turn 18 next month, these warnings aren't warnings anymore. They are real infractions." He paused. "Understand?" 

Anya stood. "Yep. Crystal." 

And she left the room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a short preview to setup the story. Normally, chapters are going to be a lot longer than this. 
> 
> Hope you like it!


End file.
